You stole my Heart
by DJStarWolf
Summary: A thief named Angel accidently meets Sky(leader of the Sky Army). What if they start to fall for each other? Will Angel find out secrets of her family? And why does Ryan keep on talking in his Morgan Freeman voice at bad timeing? I suck at summaries so yeah. This is my first fan fic so go easy on me. Rated T because of my mind. Inspired by To budder.
1. The Thief

~Sky's POV~

I was sitting in my butter chair. I couldn't focus since that battle a few nights ago. I put my hands on my head. "Sky?" I looked up. It was Ty(deadlox. "Oh. Hey." Ty looked at me closely. "Is something bothering you?" He asked. "Nothing. I'm just gonna take a walk in the forest." I got and was about to leave until Ty stopped me. "Be careful. There has been rumors about a thief called Shadow in the forest." I looked at him. "I'll be fine." I opened the door and left.

I walked pass all the buildings and out the gateway. Once I got to the forest, I sat down. I heard rustling in the trees. "Who's there?" No reply. "Maybe it's just the wind." I mumbled. I got up and walked toward a clearing. I sat done and zoned out.

~FLASHBACK~

"Hello Sky." I looked around trying to find the source. "Show yourself coward!" I heard a chuckle. "As you wish." A figure appeared. My eyes widened. "You." I said with venom. "Yes it's me." The figure chuckled. "What do you want?" I growled. "I want to see you suffer." The figure smiled evilly. "Why?" The figure grins. "Because of what you have done." The figure punches me in the face.

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

I snapped out of it when I heard a thud behind me. I looked behind me and saw a girl. She had black hair and butter eyes. She wore a black hoodie, a white shirt, jeans, black shoes, and a black bandanna covering her mouth. I got up and looked at. "Ow." She rubbed her head and looked at me. She got up and held a wooden sword at my neck. "Who are you?" I asked. "You don't need to know my name." She grins. "Now tell me. What are you doing here in the forest?" She asked. "Drop the sword and I will tell you." I said. "Fine" She dropped the sword. "Now tell me why you're in the forest." She growled. "I was taking a walk. Now tell me your name." Her eyes showed slight anger in it. "You don't need to know. All you need to know is to never come here ever again." She growled. I looked at her. "Tell me your name and way you're in the forest." I asked. "Fine." She growled. "I'm a thief." I was shocked. Is she the thief Ty was talking about? "So you're the Shadow." She grins. "So that's what people call me? I can see why." I looked her right in the eye. "You still haven't told me your name." She looked at me. "It's Angel. Now leave." She growled. Out of nowhere, an arrow was shot into her arm. She turned around and looked at me. "You son of a-!" She got cut off, when another arrow shot her leg. She fell and passed out. I looked at the direction where the arrow came from. I saw Mitch(BajanCanadian) and Ty. "Dude. Thank Notch that you're okay!" He ran towards me. "I saw you talking to the girl." He pointed to Angel who was on the ground passed out. "She looked like the thief from the sightings." I looked at Angel. There was blood stains on her jeans and her jacket. "I think we have to carry her back" I pointed at Angel. "Okay." I noticed that Mitch wasn't talking at all. I didn't really care, so I picked up Angel and carried her back. I swear heard her say "Acting." I wasn't sure what she meant, but I'll worry about that later.

~Jerome's POV~

I was in the cafe talking to Ryan(xRpmx13), Kermit, and Bodil(Bodil40). "Have you guys noticed that Sky is not himself?" They all nodded. "Yesterday during training, he didn't focus at all. He got his ass kicked by Husky 10 times!" Bodil said. "He doesn't talk as much and he always puts on a fake smile." Kermit said. "Maybe we should get him a girlfriend." Ryan said in his Morgan Freeman voice. "Nah." I said. Kermit looks through the window. "Guys." I ignored him. "Guys." I keep ignoring Kermit. "Guys." I looked at him. "What!?" He pointed towards the window. "It's Sky." "What about him? He probably came back from his walk." Kermit looked at me. "He's carrying a girl."

I ran out of the cafe and met up with Sky. "Hey Sky. Who's the girl?" I pointed to the girl. "I'll tell you later." He walked around me and ran to the infirmary. "Something smells fishy and it's not just me. I walked back to the cafe.

~Angel's POV~

My arm and legs hurt so bad. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in a white room. I noticed the guy from earlier. He looked up and smiled. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in the infirmary." He replied. "Oh yeah. Your friends shot me with freaking arrows and I was about to cuss at you." I smiled evilly. "Since I told you my name, it's your turn." I could see him slightly blushing. "I'm Sky, Leader of the Sky Army." His voice was loud and clear. I chuckled. "Are you trying to impress me or something?" His face turned red. "N-No!" I laughed. Then I looked into his eyes. They were brown with small little flecks of butter. Now I was blushing.

** CLIFF HANGER! This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. I'm sorry if it's short. I'm eating fried chicken and I have to study some math soon. (STUDYING IN THE SUMMER! WHY?!) I need some OCs, so if you want an OC of yours in the story just pm me. You must fill in the things below if you want your OC in here.**

** Name:**

** Appearence:**

** Personality:**

** If they like anyone(optional):**

** Okay. Now I have to study. Bye! :3**


	2. New love and new friends

~Angel's POV~

He looked at me. "You're blushing like a lot." I was going to pull up my bandana, then I realize that it was gone. "Where's my bandana?!" I looked at him. "Did you freaking took it?" I growled. "Woah. You sure a tough. It's over there." He pointed to the pile of my clean cloths. Wait a sec. I looked at my outfit. It was like a night gown or something. I looked at him. "What?" His face looked innocent. "Never mind." I mumbled. "Can I just go back to the forest?" I asked. He just looked at me. "Are you kidding me? With your wounds, you aren't going anywhere. Literally." Dang it. "And plus you owe me" I looked straight at him. "What do you mean about me owning you? Your stupid friends just shot arrows at me!" I growled. "I carried you to the infirmary. You could have died." He said. "You son of a-!"

I got cut of by the door opening. Aw. Come on. Why does everything stop me from completing the sentence!? I thought. It was a guy. He had a white shirt, gray pants, some shoes, and headphones (Turtles). "Oh. Hey Ty." Sky said. "Hey Sky. You checking on the thief as well?" Wait. Did that Ty guy or something called me a thief? "I have a name you know, idiot." I said with venom. He looked surprised. "Then what is it?" He asked. "It's Angel, now can you both leave?" I asked. "We have to ask you some questions first." Sky said. I moaned. "Uh. Ty. Can you leave please?" Sky asked. Ty smiled. "Fine. I'll leave you two love birds alone." I looked at Ty. Sky did the same. "We are not lovebirds!" We both shouted. "Fine. Whatever you say." Ty left the room.

"Now he's finally gone, I can ask you some questions." I layed down on the bed. "Okay."

"Do you work for the squids?"

"No."

"Are you a spy?"

"Don't you mean slipgizzle?"

"What the heck is that, Angel? Just answer the question!"

"I'm not a spy."

"Why are you in the forest?"

"I escaped to the forest."

"Are you single?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Yes, I'm single."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Uh. No."

"You look really cute."

"Are you flirting with me or something?"

"N-No!"

I see him blushing. His face was as red as a red rose. I giggled. Now he was really blushing. He put his hands over his face. I kept on giggling. He uncovered his face. "Why are you laughing at me?"said said softly. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I haven't talked to anyone in years or it's that your friends is like stalking us or something making funny faces." I kept on giggling.

~Sky's POV~

I turned around. I saw Ty and Jerome looking through the window. I turned to Angel. "I'll be right back." I walked through the door. Ty and Jerome noticed me and ran for the lives. I ran after them shouting "COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS!" I chased them around the building. We ran outside out of breath. I looked at them. I smiled. Jerome looked at me surprised."You're smiling! A real smile. I guess that girl was the best thing that happened to the Sky Army since you and-." He stopped himself from finishing his sentence. "Oh. Sorry dude." He said. "I-It's fine." I looked at Ty. He looked like he was going to do something. "Sky and Angel sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ty sang. Some people were looking at us. I punched Ty in the stomach. "Shut up!" I yelled at him. I went back into the building.

I was walking to Angel's room until I heard singing.

"So feel the rhythm of the 95'"

"This is where it'll come alive."

"Come on. Put you hands up. Feel the light"

"And join our journey."

I walked in her room. She was blushing. "Did you hear me sing?" She asked softly. "Yeah! You're amazing!" I shouted. She looked at me. "Did I really sing that good?" I stared at her. "You sing like an angel." I said. She was now really blushing. I sat next to her. Then I felt something warm on my cheek. Angel kissed me on the cheek. " Thanks." She said softly. I felt my cheeks burning and my heart was beating faster. I think I was in love.

~Jerome's POV~

I was with Mitch hunting. We both had our bows and arrows. We had 7 raw steak, 5 raw porkchops, 3 raw fish, and 2 raw chicken. We were about to go back until we heard talking. We stood still, getting our bows ready. Then we saw the most beautiful things in our lives. I mean it was more beautiful than Betty. There were two girls in front of us. One of them had brown hair and eyes. She wore a red and white plaid shirt, with a red bow in her hair, blue jeans, and brown hiking boots. "Uh. Hi. W-What's your name?" I asked. I hate myself for stuttering in front of a pretty girl. "I'm Ray and this is my friend Efreet." She looked at the girl next to her. She had long brown hair, yellow-orange eyes, deathly pale skin (wow Jerome. Saying a girl has deathly pale skin. How nice.). She wore a black cloak, covering her body.

I noticed that Mitch was staring at Efreet. I can see him slightly blushing. I turned back to Ray. "What are two pretty girls doing out here?" I said. "We're just looking for a place to stay." Ray replied. "You can stay with me and my friend Mitch. But you have to join the Sky Army." Please say yes. Please say yes. "How do we know we could trust you?" Ray asked. Efreet looks at Ray. "They look pretty trustworthy Ray." Efreet said. She looked at Mitch and turned back to Ray. Efreet whispers something to Ray. I couldn't understand what. Ray turned towards me. "Fine. We'll join your little army. But you better not be tricking us." She said. Efreet smiled and walked right next to Mitch. We walked all the way back.

~Angel's POV~

I blushed. I couldn't believe that I kissed Sky on the cheek. He was also blushing as well. He leaned closer. Then I heard a knock the door. Sky shot up immediately. His face was as red as red stone. The door opened. It was someone in a space suit. "Oh. Hey Jason." Sky said. He looked at Sky, then me, and back to Sky. "Do I need to know something?" He asked. Sky was nervous. I covered for him. "Know about what? Sky was just asking me questions." I said. He bought it and looked at Sky. "Jerome and Mitch are back. And they found some girls." That part kinda disturbed me. What if one of those girls tried to steal Sky away from me? That made me shake. "Are you okay Angel?" I looked at Sky. "Don't worry. I'm fine." I said. "Well you have to meet them. They said something about joining the Army." Sky got up and left. Well if he's going I'm going. "Get out please or I will break your arm." I said to him. He backs away and leaves. I got up and changed into my casual attire. I limped towards the door and out the building.

Then, I saw Sky talking to the girls. One was by the guy that shot me with arrows and the other was standing next to Jerome. I walked behind Sky. "Boo!" Sky jumped and turns around. "What are you doing here?" Sky asked. "Wanted to meet the girls." I replied. "Well this is Ray." He points to the girl next to Jerome. "And that's Efreet." He points to the girl next to the guy that shot me with arrows. I recognized him. "You're him." I growled." Sky looked at me. "You know Mitch?" I looked at Mitch and punched him in the face. "Ow. What was that for?" Mitch said in pain. I kicked him in the leg, which made him fall. I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. Sky was staring at me. I ran to the forest and climbed a tree.

~Sky's POV~

After Angel kicked Mitch. Everyone was staring at her. She ran towards the forest and disappeared. "Angel!" I shouted. I ran after her. She was nowhere in sight. "Angel!" I shouted. I heard rustling in the trees. I saw Angel sitting on a branch. I climbed up the tree anstart next to her. "Leave me alone." She said. "Tell how you know Mitch." I said. "Fine. I will tell you." She said.

Guess the song Angel sang and I shall give you cookies. Hint:k391 I'm really tired so yeah. Blueseas17 and rystorm679, your OCs will be in the story soon. Right now I'm tired and going to watch skydoesminecraft. Bye


	3. Truth or Dare

~Angel's POV~

"When I was 13, I saw your friend, Mitch in a village. He was buying some supplies, so I was going to steal some from him." Sky stared at me. "You were going to steal from my friend?!" I looked at him. "Don't interrupt me. Okay. Uh. Oh yeah. When your friend finished buying stuff, I attacked him. I attempted to steal some bread, until he swung a diamond axe at me. It cutted my arm pretty bad. When I was injured, I didn't notice that my star-charm necklace fell out of my pocket. I ran away to the forest. When I looked back, I saw him pick up something shiny. When I put my hand in my pocket, the necklace was gone. I could have gone back, but I couldn't take the risk of being captured."

He just stared at me. "We better wanna go back and you should get back to the infirmary." We both climbed down the tree. I fell and I felt something catching me. Sky caught me and picked me up. "You don't have to carry me you know." I whispered to him. "Well, remember that you owe me." He smiled. How could I forget?! "Well, you're gonna have to join the Sky Army." I stared at him. "What?!"

"You owe me." "Fine" I whispered. I fell asleep, because it was night time. I felt something warm on my cheek. I'll find out later.

~Sky's POV~

She looks so cute when she sleeps. When she fell asleep, I kissed her on the cheek. Then I carried her back. The girls from earlier were gone. Probably sleeping in the building that was kinda like an apartment. I took Angel back to the infirmary. The nurses took her to her room, while I left to go to sleep.

When I woke up, I saw Angel right beside me. "Ah!" I jumped. "What the heck Angel?! I thought you were in the infirmary!" I shouted at her. "Remember? I'm a thief." I facepalmed myself. How could I forget? "Well you should go back to the infirmary." I said. She grins. "You can't make me." She flicks my head. "Ow." She giggles. I looked at her. "Go back to the infirmary Angel or else." I growled. "Or else what?" She asked. "Or else...I'll tickle you!" She looked at me with shock. "Don't you even dare." I start tickling her. She laughs. "Stop it!" She keeps laughing. "Stop it Sky!" She punches me in the face. "Ow!" I rubbed my cheek. "I'll go back to the infirmary, Sky. Only because you could stop tickling me." She throws something on the ground and a bunch of smoke appears. I start coughing. When it clears up, she was gone. How does she do that?

~Efreet's POV~

I was in the cafe with Ray, Jerome, and Mitch. I have to say that I have a crush on Mitch. He's just so dreamy. "Uh. Efreet?" I snapped out of my little daydream. "Huh?" Ray smiled. "You zoned out on us." "Oh sorry." I looked down. I was pretty embarrassed. "Hey Efreet?" I looked up. Mitch smiled at me. "You guys wanna meet the girl that kicked me yesterday?" I had some rage going through me. Oh her. She is defiantly going to pay for kicking Mitch. I nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

We walked to the infirmary. When we got to the room, we heard singing.

"Oh we are Sky City."

"And we like to party-y-y."

"We just to make some new friends,"

"Along the way-y-y."

We walked in. The was a girl sitting on a bed singing. She turned her head in our direction. "Don't tell me you heard me sing." We all nodded. "First Sky heard me and now a big crowd." We all stared at her. "Sky heard you sing?" She nods. "Now why are you people here?" She jumps off the bed and walks towards us. She looks at Mitch and bares her teeth. For a girl, she had pretty sharp teeth. "What is that piece of crap doing here?" I clutched my fist.

I ran towards her, swinging a punch. She dodges it. I kept on trying to kick her and punch her. She keeps on dodging. Geez, she dodges fast. She grabs my arm and twist it. "Hey! That's enough!" Ray yells. She let's go of my arm and walks towards the bed. I swing a punch at her. She rubs her cheek and looks at Mitch then me. She grabs my arm again and twist it. "Do you want your little boyfriend to get hurt or not?" I stare at her. "He's not my boyfriend!" But I wish. She looks at me and let's go of my arm. I ran right beside Mitch. "And you said that he's not you boyfriend." She sits on the bed. "How could I forget about my name? It's Angel. I'm in the Sky Army as you can tell." She grins. Jerome looks at her. "When did you join the Sky Army?" "Since Sky asked me to join. And talking about Sky, he should be walking through the door right about...Now." We all looked at the door. Sure enough, Sky walks in. He looks at us. "What?"

"How-What?" I was so shocked. "Hey Sky, why did you ask Angel to join the Sky Army?" Mitch asked. Sky froze. His whole face turned red. "Uh." Angel stares at him. "Uh. Uh." All of us stared at him. "Uh. Uh. Uh. Bye!" Sky runs out of the room. Jerome and Mitch chase after him. Angel gets off the bed and walk towards the door. Ray blocks her. "You stay here. You're injured."

She took something out of her pocket. In her hands, there was a healing potion. "Where did you get that?" "Docter." Ray rolls her eyes and leaves. I follow her with Angel behind me.

~Sky's POV~

Mitch and Jerome are chasing me everywhere. When will they stop? I ran out of breath and stopped running. They caught up to me. "Can you answer the question now?" "She owed me." Angel appeared right in front of me. "Ah! Angel, stop doing that!" She points behind us. Ray and Efreet were running towards us. They were really out of breath. "Angel. How can you do that?" "Can't tell. Secret."

"Anyways, why don't we play truth or dare tonight? That would help us bond." Ray said while looking at Efreet and Angel. "Okay. Where?" Jerome said. "What about my room?" "Okay. We'll be there. Right guys?" He looked at us. We nodded. "Awesome! Come on Efreet. We gotta go and Angel, don't ever fight with my friend or I will rip your head off." She growled. Then they walked away.

I looked at Angel. "What was she talking about?" "Tell ya later. Bye." She throwas something at the ground and smoke appeared again. When it clears up, she's gone. I remembered something. I looked at Mitch. "Can I talk to you in private?" "Uh. Okay." Jerome leaves going to the cafe.

"Have you happen to have a star-charm necklace?"

"Uh yeah."

"Can you give it to me?"

"Is this about Angel?"

"Uh. N-No."

"It's her necklace isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"Give me one good reason why I should give it to you."

"It's the only thing she has of her family."

"Anything else?"

"N-No."

"You like her don't you?"

"Uh." I blushed. "Sky likes Angel doesn't he?" "Can you just give me the necklace?" "Fine." He puts his hand in his pocket and takes out something shiny. "Here." He puts it in my hand. "I gotta go. Jerome's not gonna be happy. They ran out of raw fish and he does not like vile creatures." Mitch runs off while I just standing there, happy. I put the necklace in my pocket and ran to the infirmary. I ran to Angel's room, still smiling. I open her door to find she was not there. Disappointed, I walked back to my home.

~At Night~ Time Skip

Everyone was here for truth or dare. We also asked Ty, Jason, Kermit, Ryan, and Bodil to join in. "Okay. Who goes first?" Efreet said. "I will." Jerome said. "Uh. Mitch, truth or dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to hug Efreet!" "Okay." Mitch then hugs Efreet. Her face turns red. "Okay. Sky, truth or dare." Oh crap. What should I do? He's going to either make me confess my feelings to Angel or dare me to. Well, I kinda want to show Angel I'm really brave so I guess dare. "Dare." He smiles evilly.

"I dare you to kiss Angel on the lips."

Once I heard that, I froze. I have to kiss Angel. In front of everyone! Why did I agree to do this? I looked at Angel. Angel was sitting next to me. I could see her blushing but it was really hard to tell because she was wearing her bandana, covering part of her face. "It's a dare." "Fine."

She took off her bandana showing her blushing face. I leaned in closer and closer. I lifted her chin with with my hand. I gazed into her eyes,and then we kissed. We quickly broke apart. She puts her bandana on to cover her face while I just put my head half-way down. Hopefully, no one saw me smile. Best night of my life.

CLIFF HANGER! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha! Well anyways, OMG! Sky and Angel kissed! And Mitch and Efreet hugged! New OCs on the way! :) *looks at reviews* So many OCs wanted in here! So many! *looks at views* :O People are actually reading this?! *faints* Well, it's like 6:30 am, so yeah. Drawcast finally works! It's an drawing app. If you want to, you can check out my account, MoonStarlps. I'm not forcing anyone! Well guess I'll see you guys later. Bye! :3


	4. The MakeOver

~Sky's POV~

"I have to go." I heard Angel's voice. Dang it. It was probably kiss. I mentally punched myself until I heard the door open and close. I got up and ran after Angel. Why did I choose dare? She probably hates me now. I followed her into the forest until I saw a small pond. I hide behind a tree, watching her. I wasn't stalking okay! (Yeah. Whatever.)

She screamed in pain. That disturbed me. I was very scared. Then I saw something I should have never seen. She had black wings, a wolf tail, small horns, and sharp claws. I've never seen anything like this. I stepped closer, when a twig snapped.

She turned in my direction. "Who's there?" She asked. She still had her voice. I showed myself. "Sky?" She looked at me. She still had her beautiful butter eyes. "How did this happen, Angel?" I asked. She looked down. "I don't know." I looked at her. She turned back to normal. "This is the first time." She looked up. "Then why did you leave?" She looked down again. "I was embarrased. I didn't know if you like me or not. The kiss was just a dare." She said sadly. I lifted her chin with my hand. I looked her straight in her eyes. "I-I love you." I said softly. She smiles. "I love you too." I noticed her bandana was off. "And now kiss." We looked in the direction the voice was coming from. We saw Mitch. "MITCH!" We heard a lot of voices yelled out. We turned away, embarressed. "HOW COULD YOU RUIN THE MOMENT MITCH!" I heard Jerome's voice. I looked at Angel. Her face was really red. I was guessing mine was as well. But I was happy that I knew she...loves me. I put my head down, smiling.

~TIME SKIP (because I can!) MORNING~

I woke up seeing a pair of butter eyes looking at me. I jumped. It was Angel. "Aren't you suppose to be in the infirmary?!" She flicks my head. "I healed dumbo." I rub my head. Then I felt something warm on my cheek. I blushed. I looked at Angel with her red face. Man, she looks so cute! I didn't noticed that she threw something on the ground and smoke appeared. When it clears up, she was gone. Well I don't know where she would be, so I mentally punched myself.

~Angel's POV~

I appeared in my room. Yes I got a room. I didn't tell Sky because I didn't want to wake up seeing him looking at me. I wanted to scare, not to be scared! I looked at myself in a mirror. (OMG! There's mirrors in minecraft!) I think I could change my appearance. I looked through my closet. I know. I know. I have a closet.

I found an outfit that's really cute. I guess this could work. I really wanted to have a makeover so badly, but never got the chance. I hid the outfit and went outside. I walked towards the cafe. I saw Efreet and Ray. I walked towards them. They both looked at me. "What do you want Angel?" Ray said. "Can we be friends? I kinda got bored of us being enemies." I said. "Okay. As long as you don't hurt Mitch." Efreet growls at me. "Okay. Well I kinda want to get a new look or makeover." I whispered. "And you need our help. You could have just asked." Efreet says cheerfully. "We'll help you but you have owe us." Ray said.

We went to get some yellow dye for my hair in a nearby village. They completely forgot about Shadow. That made me really happy. I didn't want to steal from people anymore. We got the dye and headed back to my place. I dyed part of my hair yellow and put the outfit on. This is going to impress Sky.

~Sky's POV~

I was in the cafe with Jerome and Mitch. "So, you totally like Angel don't you?" I blushed. "N-No." I stuttered. "Yeah, whatever you say biggums." Jerome said. I heard the door open but I just ignore it. "Uh dude." I looked at Mitch. "What?" He points behind me. I turned around. I saw the most beautiful angel in the world. (Hint hint.)

It was Angel. But she looked different. Way different. She had a white jacket, a yellow shirt, a yellow skirt, and white shoes. There was a yellow streak in her hair. My jaw dropped open. She walks towards me. Efreet and Ray were following her.

"Hey Sky." She said in her beautiful voice. My mouth was still opened. I was shocked. "Angel, is that really you?" I asked. She giggles. "Yes. It's me." She said looking at me. "You look amazing! You really look like an angel." She blushes. "Thanks." She says still blushing. She sits down next to me. Ray sat next to Jerome while Efreet sits next to Mitch. This is the best day ever!

We all went back to our rooms. I layed in my bed. I smiled. Angel was the best thing that ever happened to me. She always makes me smile. I then dozed off.

~Sky's Dream~

I saw Angel in a gown. I leaned closer to her. When all the sudden, tentacles grabs her. "NO!" I yelled. "SKY!" She yelled. She tried to grab my hand but she was dragged away. "NO! LET ME GO!" She yells. I chased after her, to see a squid looking at me. "We will kill all the ones you care about. Your friends and your family. We'll start with the one you love and care about most, Angel." It smiles evilly. "NO!" I yelled.

I woke up sweating. Angel was beside me with Ty. "Sky, are you okay?" Angel said worried. "I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." I said calmly. She looked at me as if she knew what it was. "It was about me wasn't it?" She said softly. Ty looked at me and Angel. "Are you guys dating or something?" We both looked at him. "NO!" We both yelled. "Sky and Angel sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-!" He got cut of by Angel. She had a butter sword pointed to his neck. "If you dare finish that sentence, I will kill you." She growls. He nods and she puts the sword down. "Good." She kisses me on the cheek and disappears. I blushed. "So she does like you." Ty looks at me. "Uh yeah. And I like her back." I replied.

I shall end it here. For now. *looks at views* O0O OVER 300 VIEWS! *reads reviews* so many people wants there OC in here. You know I can't put all them in. :( Well I'm gonna go to sleep now cause its like 2 in the morning. And I'll probably make a new fan fic. Well see ya wolves or cats or hamsters. Well I'll just see you guys and girls later!


	5. Another new friend

~Bodil's POV~ (Been waiting for this :3)

I was going to play a huge prank on Sky. Angel would kill me, but she let me do it if she could add something to the prank. This is going to be the best prank ever!

I walked through the woods at night. Angel told me about some plants that blossom only at night. She said that she needs the plants for something personal. She said that she needs a Ender Blossom that glows purple, a Ember flower that glows like fire, a Angel's Star that glows white, and a tree sap that glows a butter color. I have no idea what she needs for these plants but she said if I don't get them, the Sky Army will be endangered. I didn't believe it, but it is Angel. She could spoil my prank.

I walked towards a clearing. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. There was nothing. I kept on walking forward. I heard more footsteps. I turned around and saw a cat tail. I walked closer to it. "Here kitty, kitty." I said. The tail disappeared. I walked closer to where it was. Then I got tackled. I looked at who tackled me.

It was a girl. She had turquoise hair that shift above her right hair and have white ends. She had emerald eyes and purple-framed glasses. She has pale skin. She wore a blue jacket that the sleeves are rolled up to her elbows with a white shirt underneath, black jeans, and black converses. She had white cat ears and a white tail.

She had a diamond sword in her hand. Why did she look so familiar? Then it hit me. "Neko?" She put the sword down. "Bodil?" She ran and hugged me. I hugged her back. "What are you doing out here?" She smiled. Her tail was swaying side to side. "I was looking for some flowers for Angel." I saw a bit of disappointment on her face. "Is she your...girlfriend?" She said softly. "No. She wanted me to get her some type of flowers for her." Her tail stopped swaying. "Do you like her?" I shook my head. "She and Sky like each other." She smiled. I wonder why though. It was either that she was happy for Sky or for something else. "So you need help?" I nodded my head. "Follow me. I know a big meadow nearby." She said. She walked forward. I followed her.

"So what type of flowers does she need?" She asked. I thought for a moment. "She needs a Ender Blossom, a Ember Flower, a Angel's Star, and some tree sap that glows a butter color. She stopped walking. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It's just that, why would she need those things?" I looked at her. "What do you mean?" She starts shaking. "You need those things to make a..." I look at her.

"A what?"

"A type of orb."

"What type?"

"A spirit orb."

"What does it do?"

"You can summon spirits."

"How do you know?"

"Beacuse I have a friend that seen it before."

I stared at her. "A friend?" She nodded. "She's a demon. She had a dream about it. She said that three dark figures were in front of her telling her to get the spirit orb. I think it's your friend." She was still shaking. "Don't worry. Angel would never do that. She would never try to put Sky or his army in danger." She nodded and start walking again. I followed her. Soon we reach the meadow.

The meadow was amazing. There were all types of flowers. The ones that glshow shined brightly. You could see tons of flowers here. To make it better, there was also a full moon. I looked at Neko. She looked so pretty in the light. Her eyes sparkle. I blushed. Hopefully, she didn't see me blushing. She looked at me. "You know about the demon friend I mentioned earlier?" I nodded. "She showed me this meadow when she sneaked out of her orphanage one night to explore a little. She said if you sing a song, the glowing flowers will glow to the melody. She always sang a little lullaby when she comes here." She looked up. I moved closer to Neko. "Can you sing the lullaby?" She nodded.

"Come little children,

I'll take thee away

Into a land of Enchantment.

Come little children,

The times come to play

Here in my Garden of Shadows."

I look at the flowers. They glow to the melody. It was amazing. I didn't know how that was possible. I looked at Neko. She stopped singing, but I still heard a voice singing lullaby. I saw a dark figure. Neko hugged me, scared. She shook in fear. I look at the dark figure. It sang the rest of the song.

"Follow sweet children

I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and the sorrows.

Weap not poor children,

For life is this way.

Murdering beauty and passion."

The dark figure had angel wings, a tail, small horns, and long claws. I hugged Neko, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry." I whispered to her. The dark figure kept singing.

"Hush now dear children,

It must be this way.

Too weary of life and exceptions.

Rest now my children.

For soon we're away,

Into the calm and the quiet."

I just stared at the figure. It's eyes glowed a butter color. Three of the flowers rose in the air. It was a Ender Blossom, a Ember Flower, and a Angel's Star. Then a bottle of the tree sap rose in the air. "Thanks for helping me get the flowers and reminding me of the lullaby. Been years since I've sang that." The voice sounded so familiar. The figure disappeared. I grabbed Neko's hand. "We should go." Neko nodded.

We went back to the Sky Army HQ. I saw Mitch, Jerome, Ryan, and Sky. I walked towards them. "Hey Bodil! Who's your girlfriend?" Jerome asked. I blushed. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend." I said. "If she's just your friend, then why do you have your arm around her?" I didn't notice that until now. I put my arm to my side. I saw Neko blushing. "What's her name?" Ty asked. " It's Emerald but you can call me Neko." She said. "Man. There are girls coming to the HQ these past few days. Is it girl season?" Ty said. "I'm going to sleep. Bye." I went to my room. I layed in my bed. I thought of Neko's smile. All I could think of is Neko. Now I know how Sky feels about Angel. I think I've just fallen in love.

~Meanwhile~

"Now I have the things I need. I can finally finish what I needed to do for all these years." The dark figure looks up. Showing the face of Angel. She smiles. "I can finally follow my destiny." She walks to her room. She looks down. "I must do this for Sky and the army or it shall perish like my mother and father. Hopefully my sister is still out there."

CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Well there is a new OC and some new ones coming. Angel has a dark secret you must find out. It took me awhile to come up with an idea. I forgot to mention that I don't own any songs in the story. I don't own Journey 2014, Sky City, or Come little children. You can listen to the songs on YouTube. *looks at views* O0O OVER 500 VIEWS?! *looks at reviews* O0O Ilikepie1079 actually reviewed my story! She was the one that inspired me to make fanfic! You can put dares or questions for the characterstory the reviews. Until next time, I will see you guys later. Bye!


	6. A Battle, a Death, and a Secret

~Sky's POV~

It's been a two month now. Everything is going good here. There is a new recruit named Joseph. I've noticed that Mitch blushes around Efreet, Jerome blushes around Ray as well, and Bodil is very protective of Neko and sometimes stutters around her. Are my friends falling in love? I'm pretty sure that's a yes. Angel has been acting weird though. She tries to avoid everyone beside me. I guess she's more comfortable around me, but Efreet and Ray are friends with her now. I don't know why she would avoid them. I think she's hiding something from me and I'm going to find out what.

I walked towards Seto's place. I heard voices from inside.

"Do you have any spell books I can use?"

"Yeah. What type of magic? There are spells for each group of magic."

"Spiritual magic."

"W-What would you n-need spiritual magic for?"

"That's for me to know."

"I don't have any. It's forbidden magic you know."

"Fine. Goodbye."

I saw the door open. It was Angel. "Hey Sky." She smiled. "Hey Angel. What were you doing at Seto's?" I asked. I saw slight panic in her face. "Just asking for some spells. Since I'm no longer a thief, I need to try some new things." She said. "Okay." She left immediately. I looked at her running away. What is wrong with her?

I went inside. I looked around. There were books everywhere. There were some enchanting tables too. I saw Seto. "Hey Seto." He looked at me. "Hey Sky. What brings you here?" "I saw Angel come out of here. What was she doing here?" I asked. He quickly walked towards some bookshelves and take out some books. He went back to me. "She wanted some spellbooks." "She said something about spiritual magic. What's that?" He looked scared. "It's a type of magic that let's you talk, summon,control spirits, and more. It's not forbidden. I told Angel that it's forbidden because I didn't trust her. She could use it for evil. It's very powerful." I nodded. I heard of spiritual magic before. "Well Seto, the reason why I'm here is if you can use a spell to find out why she's been acting weird. She tries avoiding everyone but me." "She's probably more comfortable around you than everyone else." "Okay." I left. I have a feeling that's not the reason why.

I looked at the forest. I saw a dark figure. I saw Angel outside looking at it too. She ran after it. I followed her. Angel stopped at a clearing. "Angel?" I tapped her shoulder. She turns around and looks at me. "Sky, meet my sister Crystal." A girl comes out of hiding behind a tree. She looks at me. She looked like Angel before her makeover except Crystal had shorter hair, had brown eyes, and was a little shorter. "Can she join the army, please? I haven't seen her for years!" Angel did her puppy eyes. She looked so adorable. I couldn't resist. "Fine." She cheered and hugged me. She gave me a quick small kiss and grabbed Crystal's hand. Then she grabbed mine. "Come on!" She runs, dragging me behind. Crystal was right beside her. "Angel! Stop dragging me!" I yelled. She shook her head and ran even faster.

We get to the gateway and Angel stops running. She looks into the forest. "Angel, what's wrong?" Crystal starts shaking. "Angel. Is it-?" Crystal asked. "It is. Sky." Angel looks at me. "Get your army ready." "Why-?" "NOW!" She yelled. "Crystal, go with Sky. I need to do something." She runs into the building with all the rooms. I run into Jason's office with Crystal. "Jason!" He turns around. "What?" "Get the army ready. Angel says-." "All you talk about is Angel. It's really getting annoying." I can't believe it. Jason just told me that me talking about Angel is annoying. "Angel senses danger! The squid army is coming!" Crystal yells. We all stare at her. "I'll get the army ready." He runs away. "I'm going to check if your sister is okay." I run all the way to the building. I look everywhere. "Angel!" I yell repeatedly. It's no use.

I ran outside. My eyes widened. There was blood on the ground. I looked around. There were Sky recruits and squid mutants everywhere, fighting. I felt something, slashing my arm. It was a squid mutant. I realized I had no weapon. Oh crap. I kicked it one of its leg. I run away. I see a butter sword on the ground. I grab it and stabbed my opponent. It falls to the ground, bleeding to death. I felt something sharp, stabbing my back. I fall back, hitting a wall. It was a squid mutant with an iron helmet. I could tell it was a general. It had a blue medallion representing honor. "Prepare to die, Sky." The mutant smiles evilly. I closed my eyes. I felt something stabbing my arm and leg. I open my eyes. I see blood coming from my arm and leg. I felt something touching my hand. It was Angel. She looked at the mutant with rage in her eyes. She got up. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled at the mutant. The mutant looked surprised then went back to his ugly face. She starts swearing. Then she raised her hand in the sky, then a staff appeared. It was a wooden staff with a carved enderdragon head. In its mouth, there was an orb.

"Corrupted spirits fallen by the squids,

A Mage summons you in need of your help.

All corrupted spirits fallen by the squids,

I, a Mage ask you to rise once again."

A new moon covers the sun. It became dark and cold. I could see Angel, glowing. Her staff glowed as well. I see it swinged around. Once the eclipse ended I looked at Angel. She had white wavy hair, a silver wolf tail, gray angel wings, and gray small horns. Everything else was the same. Glowing spirits appear from the ground attacking the general and some mutants. Then they disappeared. She swinged her staff around. She beated the squid general and some other squid mutants. The eclipse ends. She fell to the ground. I looked at her. She was covered in blood. I looked at her with fear. "Retreat!" I heard one of the squids yell. They all ran away.

I look at Angel. She was in front of me, bleeding to death. "Angel?" I shake her. "Angel? Get up. Angel?" She still didn't respawn. "Angel?! Get up! Angel?!" I shake her again. She just layed there. "ANGEL?!" I yell. I start panicing. I looked into her eyes. The eyes that used to sparkle now were dull. They didn't shine. I felt tears come down my cheek. I reached into my pocket. I pulled out the star-charm necklace. I put it in her hands. I kept on crying. Deadlox and the others ran towards me. "What happened?" Ty asked. "She died trying to avenge me. Now she's in front, bleeding. "Neko!" Bodil shouted. Neko ran towards us. She looked at Angel. She touched Angel's hand. "She is my lost friend. But why did she say her name was Angel?" Neko said softly. "What's her real name?" I asked.

"Her real name is Silver. She stayed in the shadows, scared after she ran away. She had some friends back then but they all went their own ways." I looked at Angel or Silver. She lied to me. "Then why did she lie about her name?" I said. "I don't know. I don't know much about her past. You have to ask her other friends but I don't know where they are." I look at Silver. I now the real her, but there were still more question. Crystal comes over. She stares at Silver. "Silver?" She said. Her sister knew the real her. I touched Silver's hand it was as cold as ice. "She's dead Sky." Neko said. The love of my life is now dead.

**I cliff hang you! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! This is not the end of the story! I will continue it. I think I have to change humor to suspense but I won't! The next chapter is going to be full of pranks and stuff. There will be more OCs! You will have to have patience. I will be accepting questions and DARES. That includes you being able to question or dare some of the OCs in the story. That includes Angel aka Silver. Must be rated T dares and questions. Sorry if it took awhile (like 5 days) to get the chapter up. School is around the corner. Ugh. *looks at views* O0O OVER 800 VIEWS?! Did I gain some because of ilikepie1079? *looks at ilikepie1079* Well until next time, I see you wolves, cats, hamsters, owls-. You know what I mean! I will see you guys and girls later.**


	7. A New Friend and A New Love

~Bodil's POV~

Neko and I have placed a trap for Sky. We're going to scare Sky, pour slime all over him, put chicken feathers on him, and a carrot on his head. This is going to be hilarious! Sky walks into the forest. We climb a tree and hide. "Hello?" He says. We pour the slime. "What the-!" We put feathers everywhere. Then we come from hiding and I put a carrot on his head. "Now you look like a feathered unicorn." I laughed. Neko joined in. Sky looked angry. Very angry. He takes out his butter sword. "RUN!" I yell. I grabbed Neko's hand. We ran away. Sky chased us. We ran towards the HQ. Everyone stared at us. Then they looked at Sky. I guess they knew about me trolling people. "COME BACK BODIL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He's really mad. I saw Mitch, Efreet, Ray, and Jerome. They looked at us. "HELP!" We yelled. We hid behind them. Sky came towards them. They laughed. "NOT FUNNY!" Sky yelled. "You better clean yourself or people will just stare at you weirdly." Jerome said still laughing. "Fuck you Bodil." Sky said. He walked away.

"So why did you play that prank on Sky?" Mitch asked. "To get his mind off you know who." Neko said. I got lost in my thoughts. I still wondered who was the dark figure was when Neko and I came to the meadow. "Bodil?" I snapped out of it. "Huh?" I looked confused. "You zoned out on us. What happened?" Efreet said. "Just daydreaming. I better be going. See ya guys later." I walked away.

~Neko's POV~

I followed Bodil. He walked into the forest. He sat under a tree. I sat next to him. "Hey. What's wrong?" I asked. "Remember that night in the glowing meadow." I nodded. "The dark figure that sang the lullaby, I think that's Angel." "Stop worrying. The past is the past, right?" I smiled. When ever I'm around her, she makes me happy. I would sacrifice my own life for her. She cares about me and i care about her. She's the one. I realized that it was getting dark. "We should get back." I said. "Aww. Can we go to the meadow? Pretty please?" She makes a cute kitty face. I couldn't resist. She just looks so cute! "Fine." I sigh in defeat. She hugs me.

We got up and walked towards the meadow. We finally reach it. The flowers glowed brightly. We sat down in the middle of the meadow. I looked at Neko. Her turquoise hair shined and her eyes sparkled. I blushed. We looked at the stars. "I had a friend that was a Neko like me. She said that whenever someone died, there's a new star in the sky. I think Silver is up there." I looked closely. There was a starshined looked differently than the others. It was silver. Neko layed her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulders. Then we looked at each other. I leaned closer and closer. Then we kissed. We broke apart, both of us blushing. "Aww." We turned around, shocked. There was a girl looking at us. She had auburn blonde hair and bright royal blue eyes She wore a topaz orange shirt and light orange shorts. The thing that surprised me was that she had cat ears and a tail like Neko but gray."Sorry to interrupt your uh...Kissing session." Neko blushed. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked. "Call me Cliff and I was trying to find the Sky Army HQ. So what are you guys doing out here?" She looked at us with suspicion. "I'm Neko and this is my friend Bodil." "If he's your friend, then why were you guys kissing and his arm still is around your shoulder." I didn't realized that until now. I put my arm by my side. "Bodil x Neko or should I say Emerald." My eyes widened. It was her. I know it is. I hugged Cliff. "It is really you! I haven't seen you in forever!" Bodil coughed. "Confused here!" "Oh yeah. Sorry Bodil. This is one of my friends. Silver introduced us to each other."

~Sky's POV~

I miss Silver so much. I don't know if I could live without her. I wish I could see her one more time. I start crying in my room. It should have been me, not her! "Sky?" It was Jason. "What?" I said, still faced away from him. "There's a new recruit." I turned to look at him. "Fine." I walk out of the room. My sunglasses hid my sad eyes.

I looked at the new recruit. She was a neko. I greeted her and left. I knew it was rude, but I didn't feel like talking. I walked towards the forest. I sat under a tree. I dozed off into a sleep.

~Sky's Dream~

I opened my eyes. I was in the forest. No surprise there. I looked around. I saw Silver. She looked down. I reached for her. She looked at me. "You left me Sky." She said. "I didn't. I would never leave you!" She looked at me with hatred. "You left me to die. You just watched me slowly dying. You didn't do anything! You just looked at me. You never tried saving me. And now you will pay!" She shouted. Spirits appeared and attacked me. Then they disappeared. I look at her. "Angel." I said softly. "My name is not Angel. It's Silver." She growled. Then a squid like human came towards me. "You have made us look like the most stupid, annoying, worthless mobs! Now we have a powerful Mage by our side, we will rule all of Minecraftia! All thanks to you." He smiled evilly. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. "You can't do that!" I shouted. "You don't know what we can do now. You will bow down to me." He said evilly.

~Reality~

I wake up, breathing heavily. I looked at the sky. It was dark. I got up and headed towards the HQ. All was silent. I walked in my room and layed on the bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

~Meanwhile~

The silver star shined brightly. It starts to sing softly. Below, the meadow glowed to the melody.

"I have died everyday waiting for you.

Darling, don't be afraid I will love you

For a thousand years.

I'll love you for a thousand more."

The silver star twinkles and sings through the night as the meadow below glowed to the little melody.

Hey guys! I hope you loved the ending. There was some humor, some horror if you were Sky, some cute little romance, and a new OC. More are coming. Well, let's check some things. *looks at views* O0O OVER 1000 VIEWS?! Are you guys trolling me or something? *looks at reviews* No dares or questions?

Sky: :(

Well, looks like that's all for now. I'll see you guys later!

P.S. I don't own the song in here!


	8. More New Love, Friends, and a Secret

~Cliff's POV~

I found Jason in his office. "Hey. How's it going?" He looks up. "Uh hi. Do I know you?" I roll my eyes. " Very funny Jason. You really don't remember me?" He shakes his head. "Nope." My ears and tail dropped. "You really don't remember me? Not even a speck?" He shakes his head. "I'm just messin' with ya." I said. He gives out a sigh. "Good. I don't want to drink any of Seto's potions." I laugh. I think I can hear him silently laughing. "Can you take off your helmet?" He shakes his head. "No." I frown.

~Jason's POV~

She frowns. She doesn't know that no one has seen me with my helmet off except for the gang. She runs towards me. "Oh shit!" I dodge, running out my office. She chases me. I look behind me. She was catching up, fast! I run into the forest. I hide behind a bush. I can hear footsteps. Then they faded away. I let out a sigh of relief. Then I felt something grab my helmet. I look up. It was Cliff. "Hey give it back!" She shakes her head and runs. I chase her. "GIVE IT BACK!" I yell. "NEVER!" She shouts back. We ran around for awhile. Then everything was quiet. "Cliff? Cliff?" I saw Cliff's tail and I heard some giggling.

~Cliff's POV (changing POV now you can hate me)~

I hid behind a tree. I slighty giggled, hoping it didn't disturb anyone or Jason to hear it. Then I got tackled my someone. It was Jason, but his helmet was off. He had brown hair and blue eyes that I found myself gazing into. I saw his face turn red. He got off me. "Sorry." "It's fine, Jason. Well at least I get to know how you look like with your helmet off." I say, blushing. He looks at me. "Give it back!" "Okay, okay." I look where I hid it. It wasn't there. I saw a wolf carrying it away. "Well looks like you aren't gonna get it back. You don't want to anger a wolf. Can we explore though? I don't think you want people to see you without your helmet." He nods. I grab his hand and walked through the forest.

We stumbled across a pond. It was small. It had lily pads, lotuses, and lilies. I gaze into the water. I felt something on my waist. I look behind me. It was Jason. "Just in case you falls." He replied. I nodded and turned back towards the pond. I saw little fish swimming. I put my hand in the water. I felt some fish swimming against my hand. I giggled. I look at the sky. It was getting dark. I turned around. I was inches away from Jason's face. I gazed into his eyes. Then I heard rustling. We both looked at the direction it was coming from. Two figures appeared. I gasped. "Karma? Joseph?"

A girl with raven black hair and purple eyes showed. She wore a camo tank top, cargo pants, and shoes. She had black scales on her left shoulder. The other figure was a boy. He has buzz cut hair and wore a black t-shirt, jeans , and white shoes. I already knew it was them. "Miss us Cliff?" I hugged Karma and Joseph. "It is really you! It's been years! How's Maggie?" They looked at eachother. "Maggie, she's dead." My eyes widened. "I wonder what would happen if Silver heard about this. Where is she anyways?" Joseph says. "Silver, she's kinda uh dead." Karma tilts her head, confused. "Well sorry if we uh, interrupted your little first kiss." Joseph says, trying to hold in is laughing. "You do not want to mess with a cat." I growl. "Okay, okay. We'll leave you two alone for a bit." They walk away.

Jason looks at me. I gazed into his eyes. I put my arms around his shoulders. He puts his arms around my waist. Then we kiss. (Aww they so cute :3) Then we broke apart. Both of our faces were red. There was some awkward silence. Karma and Joseph came back. "Aww. They're so cute together. Well lets go to this 'Sky Army' HQ." They start walking. We followed them. "Uh, sorry about the kiss." He says in a low voice. "It's fine. It was...really good." I said, blushing. I realized that he doesn't have his helmet. "Are you still mad about me losing your helmet?" He shakes his head. "Kinda but not really." I let out a sigh of relief. "Wait, I have to go check on something." I said. He nods. "Don't get kidnapped, okay?" I nodded and ran off.

I walk into a meadow, filled with glowing flowers. I pick one up. It was a Night Bloom, one of the prettiest flowers. In the day, its a green bud, but at night, it glows all sorts of colors. Red, purple, butter, emerald green, you name it.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Jason?" I look behind me. It was a girl. Probably about 13. I look at the girl, closely. She had black hair, butter eyes, and was wearing pajamas with bunny slippers. In her hands was a helmet. "This is for you." She hands me the helmet. "Thank you. Aren't you suppose to be at home?" She nods. "I am but I sneak out sometimes." She looks at the Night Bloom. "Good choice of flower. It's believe to bring good luck and ward of evil spirits. Also known to show the path of light in the darkest of times." I look at her. How does she know all about Night Blooms? "How do you know that?" I ask. "My mom told me when I was younger." "How did you find this helmet?" "My dog found it. Well nice talking to ya. Bye!" She runs off. "Uh, bye."

I walk back to the HQ. Jason ran towards me. "What took you so long? I was worried sick!" I look at him. "Why would you be worried about me?" He blushed. "Well here's your helmet." I hand him it. He smiles and puts it on. "Thanks. How did you find it?" "A girl gave it to me. Her dog took it you know." "Well, night." "Night." We both went in our ways to the sleeping quarters. I lay in my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Jason and the kiss. And about the little girl. I'll worry about that in the morning. I'll tell Neko about it. She'll know what to do.

~Jason's POV~

I layed in my bed. I looked at the ceiling. I can't stop thinking about Cliff and the kiss. Now I know how Sky feels about Angel or Silver. I haven't felt this happy in years. I think I just fell in love.

~Meanwhile~

A squid mutant walks into a room, filled with diamond blocks, lapaz, and a butter throne. He stood infront of another squid mutant with a butter crown. "My lord, our plan is working. We found Sky's weakness." The squid mutant turns his head towards the recruit, revealing his face. He had dark emo-ish hair, covering his derpy squid eye, only showing his lapis blue eye. He had a dark blue cape, a navy blue shirt, normal emo black jeans, and Greek sandals. "Good, good. Nothing can stop us now. We have many recruits, scientists, soldiers, and most important, a very powerful Mage. Isn't that right Silver?" Silver held her staff tight and nodded. "My queen, don't give me the silent treatment." She growled. Her wings unfolded and her wolf tail shoot up. "I am not your queen and I'll never will be." She hisses with venom. "You still love Sky don't you? Remember what he did to you? He didn't try to save you from the brink of death. I did." Silver shot a bolt of lightning. Silver left the room, angrily. What right does he have to call me his queen! Silver take out the charm she hid from Zachirio. It was the star charm necklace. It glowed butter. She gasped. I know what the squids want with me. She went into her room. She held the star charm. Why didn't I known before!? She sang a song.

"When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold (butter)

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter want we breed

We still are made greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

Its where my demons hide

Don't get to close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug you grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine bright

I want to save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Hopefully this works. Hopefully.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! School, my dad took away my phone and my iPad from my room and I can only use it till 9:30. I got braces as well. I also wore glasses for like two years now. Well let's see if there's any questions.**

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat: Yay! I'm in! *fist pumps the air* Yeah! Anyways I have a question for the peeps. DO YOU LIKE TACOS?!**

** Everyone except me and Silver: YES!**

** Silver: Never tried it.**

** Me: I don't like Mexican food except for the Mexican beef my uncle makes and nachos. Don't hurt me.**

** YoshiPuff625: Did you use my OC aka Crystal?! Just making sure because if it is, I'm freaking out cause my OC is Silver's sis!**

** Me: There were actually two Crystals. One from Crisis-The-Destroyer and you. Crisis made her OC first so I chose her's. The Crystal in here is not yours. Sorry.**

**There's also a question from iPop85. I won't reveal the question for reasons. My answer, yes it is. **

**And shout out to iPop85 because of the OC he/she sent me. Totally helped me! **

**I made the new chapter, now love me. (totally got that from TestSubjectYuki. If you don't know her, then watch poetplays. If you don't know him than you get no cookies.)**

**P.S Prepare for a new fan fic. Only Cliff knows what's it about and the secret in there. Now bye my fellow pack for now.**


	9. UPDATE and What does the fox say?

**Hey guys. So sorry about not updating in a long time. School ruined my life! Plus I'm doing something for you guys to make it up. Cliff already knows what it is. It's called SPAM DAY. Basically I just spam you guys with chapter. You can even ask me questions and I'll answer them on the chapter. On that day, there will be probably a new chapter every hour or two. There will be four chapters for You stole my Heart, three for My Hidden Life, and three for Learning about Life. **

**You stole my Heart: Romance Rampage (just like the name says)**

**My Hidden Life: I'm secretly spamming ya **

**Learning about Life: Life's has it's secrets and spams**

**So keep an eye out for that. Ask me or the characters of this story questions or dares. You can ask other characters on their story. Like if you want to ask Pearl (My Hidden Life), you have to ask her on the story she's in. I will reveal the mystery girl's name (Learning about Life) soon but I'll just say it. Her name will be Katakana. That is Phoenix in Japanese. Until I post a chapter, I'll see you, my pack later! **

**Oh and WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!**

**Everyone: RING DING DING DING DING!**

**Silver: No, it goes WAPAPAPAPAPAPOW!**

**Me: And I'm gonna be a girl version of Steve for Halloween. DON'T YOU DARE COPY ME!**


End file.
